Una sombra sobre la Orden Jedi
by S1r1 T4cH1
Summary: La duda se apodera del joven Jedi Anakin Skywalker, su prohibido amor por Padmé podría hacerlo tomar una drástica decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de todo lo que hasta el momento se conoce.
1. ¿Canciller o Lord Sith?

**Disclaimers:** Star Wars, en sus diferentes sagas, personajes y ambientes pertenece a George Lucas y respectivos autores. Son usados aquí con fines de entretenimiento.

**Nota: **Inicialmente, agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se dan el tiempo para leer esta historia, por mi parte es el primer fanfic que escribo, así que se reciben críticas o sugerencias del tema. Igualmente, gracias a "Obi-Wan", amigo mío quien me ayudó enormemente con la redacción y correcciones respectivas.

Decidí el tema por estar ahora inmersa en el universo de SW, sucesos y personajes. Por lo mismo, decidí escribir esta historia para narrar aquellos detalles que no suelen verse, o no se vieron muy detalladamente en la película (Star Wars ep. III) referente a la caída del Templo y Orden Jedi, así como los sucesos que ocurrirían después, tales como la purga Jedi, etc.

* * *

Aquel ambiente, la atmósfera que rodeaba todo se sentía tan hostil, aún a pesar de estar en plena guerra, algo no estaba bien… Un mal presentimiento… Un disturbio en la fuerza…

**  
Templo Jedi (Coruscant)**

La tarde caía, el otrora claro e iluminado cielo daba paso a uno grisáceo el cual se expandía y parecía apoderarse de todo el panorama, mientras los últimos fulgores de luz que se resistían al atardecer se desvanecían del firmamento. A su paso aquella oscuridad cubría las cuatro torres laterales así como la aguja central del templo ocultándolos bajo el paso de su oscurecido manto. Esa sombra negruzca parecía tener vida, descendía entre un lúgubre silencio y se apoderaba de cada sección exterior del templo, lenta y sigilosamente, mientras aquella edificación se erguía firmemente y vislumbraba aún entre la grisácea bruma que descendía.

Una prolongada secuencia de escalinatas conducía hacia la puerta principal del templo, la cual era vigilada por el maestro Jedi Jurokk, guardián de la entrada. Por los pasillos interiores del templo, la situación parecía normal, —a pesar de estar aún en plena guerra Clónica— cada ambiente permanecía bajo su normal actividad. Los jóvenes Younglings permanecían en el salón de entrenamiento, supervisados por algunos de los maestros Jedi que permanecieron vigilando el lugar, los cuales ocasionalmente rondaban aquellos largos pasillos del templo.

**  
Llegada a la oficina del Canciller (Plataforma de aterrizaje)**

Entre las grisáceas nubes de aquel oscurecido cielo que la tarde se encargaba de proveer, una nave de transporte sigilosamente enrumbaba hacia el edificio del Senado, accediendo y descendiendo a la metálica plataforma de dicho edificio sobre la cual silenciosamente aterrizaba. La metálica compuerta de acceso a la nave apenas rechina al abrirse, dejando salir del interior de la nave cuatro misteriosas figuras cubiertas con una larga túnica cual vislumbra apenas la silueta de aquellos cuatro. Uno a uno, éstos se prestan a avanzar hacia el interior del edificio del Senado.

**  
Lobby de la oficina del canciller**

Pasando la plataforma y ahora por el largo corredor que conducía hacia el lobby de la oficina del Canciller, aquellos cuatro proseguían su indetenible andar. Como sombras silenciosas, se desplazaban por aquel brevemente iluminado pasillo, su fisonomía yacía bajo el cobijo de aquella túnica, perdiéndose entre las sombras que esta generaba ante el golpe de la amarillenta iluminación del corredor.

Guiados por un paso firme, continuo, casi al unísono pero sin dejar el sigilo y la prudencia a pesar de la situación, su ser buscaba mantener la calma mientras cada uno de ellos denotaba acortarse la distancia hacia su objetivo, apresurando instintivamente el paso.

El corredor inicial cesa, dándoles paso a los cuatro hacia el lobby central e ingreso hacia la oficina del Canciller, cual parecía ser la meta de ellos. Cesando brevemente el ritmo de sus pasos, mas sin detenerlo completamente. Así, pudiendo observar a Darwak —guardia personal del Canciller— junto a dos guardias de la república —los cuales flanqueaban el ingreso al siguiente pasillo— quienes alzan su vista hacia aquellas cuatro figuras al percatarse tardíamente de la presencia de éstos, solamente para encontrarse con cuatro palmas extendidas cuales apuntaban hacia ellos, y antes de siquiera poder reaccionar ante aquel extraño suceso, una rauda, silenciosa y casi imperceptible onda de presión emanante de dichas palmas los golpea, proyectándolos contra la pared tras de ellos, dejándolos fuera de combate en el suelo. Así, aquellos cuatro prosiguen libremente el camino hacia el último salón. La oficina del Canciller.

Aquel mal presentimiento parecía emanar de dicho lugar, la tensión era palpable. Esa aura maligna se podía notar más claramente a cada paso mientras ellos se acercaban por el corredor principal hacia la oficina del Canciller Palpatine. Sus largas túnicas ondeaban y se agitaban al ritmo de los pasos de aquellos cuatro maestros Jedi, la seriedad se notaba y se apoderaba de su expresión. Aquel lugar estaba desolado, sombrío, iluminado apenas por los grandes ventanales que adornaban aquel corredor de inicio a fin.

Así, Mace Windu fue el primero en cesar su paso al llegar a la oficina del Canciller, seguido de cerca por Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar y Saesee Tin quienes se aprestan a flanquear al canciller Palpatine. Éste, enterado de todo lo que sucedía, apenas podía disimular una sínica sonrisa mientras volvía sobre su silla para encarar a los cuatro maestros Jedi.

* * *

_Jurokk: _Maestro Jedi y General durante las Guerras Clónicas, sirvió como "Gate Master" al cuidado del Templo Jedi.

_Youngling: _En el rango de la Orden Jedi, se denominaba así a los jóvenes que iniciaban su entrenamiento, los cuales posteriormente podrían alcanzar el rango de Padawans.


	2. No te dejaré morir, Padmé

Como saben, Star Wars, en sus diferentes sagas, personajes y ambientes pertenece a George Lucas y respectivos autores. Son usados aquí con fines de entretenimiento.

**Nota: **Nuevamente agradecer a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo, gracias por sus consejos, ciertamente estaba algo "densa" la lectura del capítulo inicial, por lo mismo he tratado de cambiar el estilo a uno algo más fluido en esta continuación.

Tal como en el capítulo inicial, he respetado los diálogos y sucesos tal como narra la historia original, solamente tome la libertad de "imaginar" el punto de vista de Anakin (Anakin POV), tratando de comprender las dudas que lo llevaron a tomar la decisión y camino que luego seguiría.

* * *

**Interior de Coruscant – Apartamento de Padmé (Media tarde)**

El apartamento yace vacío, silente, apenas sus pasos resuenan por sus pasillos. Breves pasos, pausados, lentos, entrecortados que denotan la duda en si. La silueta de la joven emerge entre uno de los pasillos y se encamina hacia el balcón donde finalmente se posa.

Sus orbes castañas recorren el firmamento cual aprecia desde aquel balcón, pareciera buscar con aquella mirada una esperanza que alivie la tristeza que de su ser se apodera.

_"Anakin… "_

Un entrecortado tono guía aquel breve susurro que escapa de sus labios, casi involuntariamente. Solamente los recuerdos anteriores junto a su amado parecían aminorar aquella angustia, si, cuanto hubiera deseado que sus vidas no hubieran seguido el camino que ahora tenían, ser solamente "él" y "ella", sin títulos o responsabilidades que los separaran.

**  
Cámara del Consejo Jedi**

Solo, inerte casi en una esquina de aquel salón, el ahora Jedi trataba de ordenar sus ideas, de mantener el poco control que había demostrado tener sobre si y sobre sus emociones.

_"Padmé… "_

La duda lo atormenta, la preocupación por la joven que ama nubla su juicio. Sus manos tiemblan, se entrecruzan y separan continuamente, buscan su sien en la cual apoyarse. Su respiración se agita a medida que aquellas visiones aparecen en su mente, visiones en las cuales Padmé muere al dar al luz al hijo que ambos esperan, visiones que lo atormentan cada vez más al saber el destino que podría tomar todo.

--------------------

La mente de ambos estaba unida en sus preocupaciones, se llamaban mutuamente buscando el consuelo que solamente su ser amado podría brindarles.

--------------------

_"Te amo verdadera y profundamente. Y antes de morir, quisiera que lo sepas"_

Aquel nuevo susurro escapó de los labios de la Senadora, perceptible apenas mientras su voz terminaba de quebrarse, la angustia y el llanto se apoderaron de si, mientras una de sus manos apenas pudo sostenerse del muro lateral del balcón para no perder su balance, mientras aquellas incontenibles lágrimas escapan de sus ojos una tras otra.

_"Mi señora, está… ¿Se encuentra bien?_

Solamente atinó a decir C-3PO, aquel metálico droide de protocolo, al notar el estado en que la Senadora se encontraba, mas no oyó respuesta en ella, las palabras no podían articularse ya en la joven, solamente un silencioso llanto.

--------------------

**"_Tú lo sabes¿cierto? Si los Jedi acaban conmigo, toda oportunidad de salvarla se habrá perdido"_**

El retumbar de esa voz nublaba la mente de Skywalker ¿el canciller Palpatine tendría razón? Su mente desvaría, sin equilibrio, sin calma, aquellos pensamientos y dudas cada vez parecen dominarlo más. Ella es la mujer que ama, no la dejaría morir, no perdería nuevamente a un ser querido.

--------------------

**Anakin POV**

**—_Padmé… No, ella no puede morir, no la dejaré… El Consejo, el Senado… Ambos quieren separarnos, tampoco lo permitiré… Yo la amo, nadie me impedirá amarla y protegerla… ¡Debo salvarla!... ¿Pero cómo?... No tengo tanto poder, no, aún no, pero debo tenerlo… Un poder que pueda salvarla, que pueda protegerla de la muerte… El Canciller, si, el Canciller Palpatine conoce ese poder, él me lo dijo… Pero él es ahora un Sith, no debo confiar en él… El maestro Windu me lo dijo, él y… Obi-Wan… Sí, Obi-Wan, ellos quieren detenerme, no me dejan avanzar ¡si no me dejan Padmé morirá!... Y no lo permitiré, así deba enfrentarme a la Orden Jedi…_**

**_Ahora el maestro Windu irá a capturar al Canciller¿fue correcto decírselo? No… No lo sé… Pero… ¡El Canciller es un Sith! Debe ser apresado… Pero si algo le sucede, no podré saber el secreto para salvar a Padmé… No, no sé que debo hacer… Madre, si tan sólo estuvieras para guiarme…Mamá, te perdí por no saber actuar a tiempo… No dejaré que eso suceda nuevamente ¡Padmé no morirá! —_**

--------------------

_"No puedo hacer esto, no puedo dejarla morir"_

Solamente se oyó aquel murmuro en la Cámara del Consejo, seguido de el rápido resonar de los pasos que aquel joven Jedi diera. Su paso se apresura, firme, constante, guiándolo hacia el hangar del Templo Jedi.

Su mirada aún denotaba su angustia, su preocupación… Y determinación, había tomado ya una decisión…

--------------------

**  
Coruscant - Oficina del Canciller (Momentos antes de la llegada de los Jedi) **

Palpatine yacía sentado en la silla del escritorio de su oficina, en calma, despreocupado, confiado en el desarrollo de los eventos que plenamente estaban en su conocimiento.

Una burlona sonrisa se apoderaba de si a medida que percibía —gracias a la Fuerza— el conflicto que poco a poco crecía en Anakin. Palpatine lo sabía, él quería que fuera así, él se encargo de sembrar en Anakin esas dudas, las alimentó bajo mentiras y falsas esperanzas valiéndose de su mayor debilidad, Padmé, solamente gracias a ese amor prohibido podría desatar la ira en Skywalker.

El canciller estaba igualmente conciente de la proximidad de los Jedi, notó el uso de la Fuerza en ellos mientras se encaminaban a su oficina, y luego de asirse de su lightsaber que cuidadosamente ocultó bajo la manga derecha de sus ropas, activo un dispositivo de grabación de voz, su plan salía tal como él lo esperaba.

El momento había llegado, las puertas de su oficina se abrieron súbitamente y cuatro figuras ingresaron una a la vez hacia el Canciller, el cual apenas podía disimular una irónica y burlona sonrisa al ver a los cuatro maestros Jedi.


	3. Duelo en la Oficina del Canciller

Como saben, Star Wars, en sus diferentes sagas, personajes y ambientes pertenece a George Lucas y respectivos autores. Son usados aquí con fines de entretenimiento.

**Nota:**Para comenzar, muchas gracias a las personas que se dieron la molestia de leer este fic en su capitulo inicial y su secuela, gracias por sus críticas y consejos. Igualmente gracias por el review y lamento haber demorado tanto en subir el tercer capítulo. Entre clases y tareas una a veces no tiene el tiempo a su entera disposición U .

La pelea en la oficina del Canciller ya se estaba tardando jeje, tanto en el primer como segundo capítulo finalizaban en ese momento, el inicio de lo que sabemos sería la batalla. Así que, para no dejarlo más en suspenso, este capítulo es enteramente sobre el duelo en la Oficina del Canciller.

* * *

****

Interior de Coruscant – Oficina del Canciller (Media tarde)

Mace Windu fue el primero en ingresar, seguido de cerca por Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar y Saesee Tiin, aquellos cuatro maestros Jedi delegados para ir a arrestar al Canciller Palpatine ante la sospecha de que éste era un Lord Sith. Los cuatro cesaron su andar al unísono y prestos se ubicaron frente al escritorio del Canciller, el cual volvía sobre su silla con aquel irónico y burlón gesto que lo precedía.

—"_Maestro Windu. Acabo de recibir información sobre la destrucción del General Grievous. Debo decir, llegaron antes de lo esperado"—_  
Sentado aún en el sillón de su escritorio el Canciller encara a los cuatro maestros Jedi, divagando, ignorando casi la seriedad que aquellos cuatro mostraban en su rostro. Su tono ocultaba apenas su ironía, sus verdaderas intensiones. Todo era parte de su plan.

—_En el nombre del Senado Galáctico de la República, usted está bajo arresto Canciller—_  
Bajo un serio y firme tono aquella sentencia escapó del maestro Windu, su mirada estaba fijamente posada sobre el Canciller, mientras la diestra propia busca el metálico mango de su sable sujeto a su cinto el cual firme empuña y activa, dejando salir aquella violácea y luminosa hoja láser.

Su arma está empuñada, activada, la hoja apunta hacia el suelo en una neutra postura. Kit Fisto iguala dicha postura al activar su sable, Agen Kolar y Saesee Tiin activan y empuñan sus sables frente a si. Los cuatro dan a notar la seriedad de la situación al Canciller.

—_¿Me está amenazando maestro Jedi?—_  
El Canciller observaba atento todos esos sucesos, todo salía tal como él lo había calculado, pronto haría ver a los Jedi como enemigos de la República, y eso lo llenaba de una perversa satisfacción, misma que trataba de disimular bajo una inofensiva y confundida apariencia al oír a Mace Windu.

—"_El Senado decidirá su destino"_—  
Firme aquel tono en el cual el maestro Jedi prosigue, sin bajar su guardia, ante el cinismo que presencia de parte del Canciller. Lo sentía en la Fuerza, algo no estaba bien, algo estaba por cambiar drásticamente.

—"_¡Yo soy el Senado!"_—  
Su tono es ahora enojado, lleno de ira casi, su ser se muestra muy distante de aquella "inofensiva" personalidad que el viejo Canciller solía proyectar.

—"_Aún no"_—  
Es un tono ahora más cortante el cual se manifiesta en el maestro Jedi, ese cambio de actitud en el Canciller lo hace cada vez más estar seguro de las palabras de Skywalker, los cuatro podían sentirlo, Palpatine en efecto escondía algo, algo que estaban a punto de descubrir. Esas sospechas, de ser ciertas, todo en lo que habían creído estaba equivocado, la guerra, las misiones, los años de combates, la pérdida de tantos camaradas… Todo habría sido en vano, todo por la ambición del que creían que velaba por la seguridad de Coruscant… Todo habría sido por causa de Palpatine.

------------------- _**Flashback**_ ---------------------

**Interior de la plataforma de aterrizaje de las naves de transporte Jedi (Temprano por la tarde)**

Mace Windu y los tres maestros Jedi delegados a la misión de ir a apresar al Canciller estaban alistándose para abordar su nave, su misión era concreta, mas no pasaba de un asunto aparentemente normal, al menos eso se pensaba hasta ese momento. Aquella "normalidad" solamente sería rota por el retumbar de los apresurados pasos que guiaban al joven Anakin Skywalker por aquel hangar.

—"_Maestro Windu, debo hablar con usted"—_  
Su respiración estaba agitada, se mostraba preocupado, descontrolado en sus emociones y pensamientos, más de lo normal al menos.

—"_¿Qué sucede Skywalker? Tenemos algo de prisa. Acabamos de recibir informes de que Obi-Wan destruyó al General Grievous. Así que debemos asegurarnos de que el Canciller regrese los poderes de emergencia asignados al Senado"—_  
Su tono era serio aún, si bien Mace Windu siempre fue una persona seria y poco expresiva, más aún que el propio Obi-Wan, ahora se denotaba más en él, quizás por haber sido testigo del irrespeto de Skywalker ante el Consejo Jedi, quizás por ese mal humor que el joven Jedi demostró, muy lejos de la conducta propicia de un Jedi.

—"_Él no renunciará a sus poderes. Acabo de enterarme de una terrible verdad… Pienso que el Canciller Palpatine es un Lord Sith"—_  
Skywalker aún trataba de convencerse a si mismo de sus palabras, de aquello que descubrió. ¿El Canciller un Lord Sith?, su amigo de tantos años, casi mentor, resultaba ser ahora su enemigo. Esa misma confusión se denotaba en su hablar aún.

—"_¿Un Lord Sith?"—_  
Aquella información le cayó como una pedrada en la cabeza al maestro Jedi. Su atención ahora se enfoca enteramente en Skywalker, con un marcado gesto de extrañeza y sorpresa en si.

—"_Sí, precisamente el que estábamos buscando"—_  
Skywalker aún se mostraba incrédulo de sus propias palabras, pero su deber como Jedi era informar al Consejo sobre Palpatine¿sería que estaba traicionándolo?

—"_¿Cómo es que sabes esto?"—_  
Desconcertado aún, Mace Windu solamente podría confiar en su percepción del asunto, aunque tanto su percepción como la de todo el Consejo habría sido nublada de la presencia del Lord Sith de ser cierta aquella información, y no podía confiarse enteramente de ello.

—"_Él conoce sobre la Fuerza, ha sido entrenado para usar el lado oscuro"—_

—"_¿Estás seguro?"—_  
El Maestro Jedi estaba reacio aún a creer aquellas palabras, pero el extraño comportamiento del Canciller ya había levantado las sospechas del Consejo Jedi. ¿Sería posible? Su principal enemigo había estado entre ellos todo este tiempo.

—"_Absolutamente"—_

—"_Entonces nuestros peores temores se han hecho realidad. Debemos actuar rápido si queremos que la Orden Jedi sobreviva"—_  
Presintiendo quizás lo crítico de la situación, el mismo ambiente se vuelve más tenso de lo esperado ante las palabras de Windu, su rostro no solamente refleja la seriedad del asunto, sino la preocupación del mismo.

—"_Maestro, el Canciller es muy poderoso, necesitarán mi ayuda si es que piensan ir a arrestarlo"—_  
Las dudas rondan aún la mente del joven Skywalker, debe buscar la forma de acercarse al Canciller antes de que los maestros Jedi vayan a capturarlo. Si¿pero cómo hacerlo sin levantar sospechas?

—"_Por tu propio bien, mantente alejado de éste asunto. Percibo una gran confusión en ti, joven Skywalker. Hay muchos temores que nublan tu juicio"—_  
Mace es firme en su decisión, percibe más que fácilmente las dudas y el poco control que Skywalker ya ha demostrado tener, y ante tan crítica situación que está por venir, él podría ser un retraso, ya que Obi-Wan no estaba ni remotamente cerca para tratar de lidiar con la terquedad de su anterior Padawan.

—"_Debo ir Maestro"—_  
Un tono cada vez más serio se denota en Skywalker, tratando inútilmente de disimular el interés propio sobre el tema, si el Canciller sabía cómo salvar a Padmé, ni el Maestro Windu ni la Orden entera lo detendrían de averiguarlo.

—"_No. Si lo que me has dicho es cierto te habrás ganado mi confianza. Pero por ahora permanece aquí"—_  
A lo largo de la Orden ya era conocida la terquedad de Skywalker, y Windu lo sabía, así como sabía que Skywalker estaba al tanto de la relativamente poca confianza que se tenía sobre él, debido a su poco manejo emocional. Ambos ya habían cruzado palabras en un tono serio, desafiante uno al otro. Solamente le quedaba al maestro Windu tratar de calmar las ansias del joven Jedi, apelando a lo que éste buscaba, ganar la confianza del Consejo.

—"_Si, Maestro"—_

------------------- _**Fin del Flashback**_ --------------------- 

—"_Es traición entonces"_—  
El Canciller despreocupadamente se incorpora de su sillón, al tiempo que disimuladamente desactiva aquel dispositivo de grabación de audio que antes activo para registrar los hechos que luego habría de distorsionar para mostrarse como la "víctima". Su tono es ya otro, distinto, su personalidad sale a la luz. Un leve mover de su antebrazo diestro deja salir el mango metálico de su sable que previamente había ocultado, empuñando el mismo. 

Era cierto entonces, Skywalker tenía razón… El Canciller, no, ya no es él, era una trampa, un engaño en el cual cayeron todos… Palpatine, él… Él es el Lord Sith que tanto buscaban.

Los cuatro maestros Jedi comprobaron sus dudas, al ver el rojizo destello que la hoja del sable láser del antes inofensivo Canciller Palpatine mostraba. Ahora su ser salía realmente a la luz, su verdadera identidad estaba ante ellos, ya nada tenía que ocultar, su rostro estaba invadido de una grotesca y burlona sonrisa, dejando emanar de si toda su aura maligna cual tenía oculta de la percepción de los maestros Jedi.

Una agilidad sobrehumana es ahora la que mostraría el descubierto Lord Sith, dando un súbito salto para pasar por sobre su propio escritorio, blandiendo firmemente su rojizo sable. Su agilidad y velocidad eran notorias, casi tomando por sorpresa a los cuatro maestros Jedi el rápido mover de éste, no debían perderlo de vista ni una milésima de segundo, o todo estaría perdido.

Un parpadeo, tan solamente eso bastaría para diferenciar la vida y la muerte guiadas de la mano de una firme estocada. Agen Kolar fue el primero en comprobarlo, su breve distracción ante los raudos movimientos del Canciller habría de ser la diferencia. Palpatine lo notó en una milésima casi, mientras se acercaba a los cuatro, virando para encarar a Agen Kolar, al cual habría de atravesar con un firme movimiento de Shiak, aquella estocada que atravesó el torso de Kolar antes que éste pudiera asumir su postura de defensa.

— "_No… duele… "—_  
Como un susurro casi, habrían de escapar aquellas palabras de Kolar mientras éste, atónito, observaba aquella mortal estocada que lo neutralizaba en un casi imperceptible instante. Así su vida terminaría a manos de Palpatine, pero no sería el primero, y ciertamente no el último. La estocada mortal hacia Kolar tomó por sorpresa a los cuatro, y antes de que ellos terminaran de procesar aquel drástico suceso, Palpatine ya había retirado su sable del pecho de un moribundo Kolar que se desplomaba hacia el suelo. Saesee Tiin era el más próximo hacia el Canciller, su deber era claro, debía detener al ahora Lord Sith que ante ellos se mostraba desafiante.

Las habilidades de Saesee Tiin eran ciertamente conocidas por la Orden Jedi, antes de Skywalker, Tiin fue el mejor piloto con el cual contaban, aparte de su maestría en el manejo de Shien / Djem So lo cual lo hacía un formidable oponente con el sable. Pero eso no fue suficiente para la abrumadora velocidad y fuerza de Palpatine, el cual giro abruptamente hacia Tiin antes de que éste concretara la estocada que pretendía darle al Lord Sith por la espalda, blandiendo su rojizo sable contra el desprevenido Iktotchi al cual habría de darle un corte transversal a la altura de su torso descubierto de guardia.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, en un instante todo cambió, todo tomo un inesperado y devastador rumbo. El inofensivo Canciller era ahora su principal enemigo, que en un parpadeo había acabado con dos de los cuatro maestros Jedi. Solamente quedaban Kit Fisto y Mace Windu. Palpatine había finalizado su ataque, aquel giro con el cual había terminado su violento ataque contra Tiin, al cual ahora le daba la espalda mientras éste terminaba de caer muerto. La larga túnica del Canciller ondeaba fuertemente a causa de los imprevisibles y raudos movimientos de éste. Ahora solamente dos le restaban, dos Jedi se interponían entre su ambición y deseo de poder.

Volviéndose hacia Fisto y Windu, Palpatine habría de iniciar su ataque sobre los dos maestros Jedi. Windu era sumamente hábil en el combate con sable, sin desmerecer a Fisto por cierto, la maestría en Shii-Cho de éste último era por todos conocida. Mas aún a pesar de ello, Fisto fue solamente capaz de defenderse de tres violentas estocadas por parte de Palpatine, antes de enfrentar el mismo destino que Kolar y Tiin.

Firme el agarre sobre el mango de su rojizo sable, proyectando su mano de derecha a izquierda para blandir horizontalmente aquel lightsaber carmesí contra el de Fisto, empujándole éste hacia su derecha por la intensidad y fuerza de aquella arremetida y buscar así abrir la guarda del Nautolan, el cual permaneció descubierto por un instante antes de intentar recuperar su guardia. Pero ese breve instante sería más que suficiente, Palpatine había dado un nuevo giro completo luego de su ataque contra Fisto, tomando impulso en el mismo giro para así, bajo un nuevo blandir de su rojizo sable, dar fin a la vida de Fisto de una firme estocada en el estómago de éste, dejando entrever apenas los breves y amarillentos destellos que la túnica de Fisto emana ante el intenso fulgor de la hoja del lightsaber que habría de quemarle parte de sus ropas en aquella estocada.

Tres habían caído ya, Palpatine mostraba una sádica sonrisa en si mientras encaraba al último de los cuatro, Mace Windu, el cual mantenía su firme postura y expresión, a pesar de la perdida de sus camaradas. 

* * *

_Shiak:_ Dentro de los combates con Lightsaber, "Shiak" hace referencia al acto de, bajo una firme estocada, atravesar directamente a un oponente con su guardia descubierta.  
Ejm: Darth Maul al asesinar a Qui-Gon Jinn (Ep. I), Dooku al atravesar con su sable la pierna de Obi-Wan durante la batalla en Geonosis, para desarmar a éste (Ep. II) y Obi-Wan al usar Shiak para atacar a Durge en la batalla de Muunilinst (Visto en "Clone Wars", la serie animada). 

_Shien / Djem So:_ "La Forma de la Perseverancia", es la quinta de las siete formas clásicas reconocidas por la Orden Jedi, sobre los estilos de combate con lightsaber.  
_  
Iktotchi:_ Especie originaria de la luna de Iktotch, la cual orbita alrededor del planeta Iktotchon. Especie a la cual pertenecería el maestro Jedi Saesee Tiin.  
_  
Shii-Cho:_ "La Forma de la Determinación", es la primera de las siete formas de combate con  
lightsaber.

_Nautolan:_ Especie de humanoides anfibios, originarios del planeta Glee Anselm. Especia a la cual habría de pertenecer el maestro Jedi Kit Fisto.


End file.
